


Spectacular

by Dimensional_Nexus



Series: Shards in the Nexus [7]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimensional_Nexus/pseuds/Dimensional_Nexus
Summary: Luz's life has taken some odd turns lately. Costumed crime fighting, other dimensions, and now a world of demons and magic.Part of a collection of story ideas.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Miles Morales, Rio Morales & Camila Noceda
Series: Shards in the Nexus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205714
Kudos: 9





	Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> Another brain worm that only exists because I though Rio and Camila would relate on a deeply spiritual level about their crazy children. The idea with these one-shots is just to get the worm onto the page, so it's not as polished as it could be, but I really like the idea.

Aaron Davis felt a smile pull at his lips as he watched Miles and his best friend groove to the beat and make an art piece of a dingy wall in the abandoned subway terminal. Miles was making some grand statement asserting his identity and clearly pouring his soul into it, while Luz was bouncing around like the uncontrolled fountain of energy she was, painting little doodles in every corner she could reach, giggling to herself all the while. He'd admit he was skeptical the first time Luz had tagged along with Miles to visit him, but the girl was just too damn likeable to stay wary of for long. And it was clear she and Miles were inseparable. Probably a natural consequence of having mothers in the same profession and with the same awful hours who were also friends. Whatever the reason, Aaron was happy Miles had made at least one true friend. Someone to lean on when things got tough. It made him think of his brother, and he couldn't stop the deep sigh that rumbled out of him.

"You okay, Uncle Aaron?" Luz asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm fine, and since when was I _your_ Uncle? Did you trick me into signing something?"

She giggled, "Yep, you're officially partially responsible for any and all mayhem I may cause."

"Oh, great, so I'll be broke in a week, then?"

"Yeeeeeep," she replied, popping the "p" and proceeding to release what she thought was an evil laugh.

He rolled his eyes but caught sight of Miles pulling back and admiring his work, "Hey, kid, how's Miles doing? Really?"

She shrugged, "He's not exactly enjoying it, but he'll be alright, I think."

"And how about you?"

"Well, no one's called me a weirdo or a freak yet..."

Aaron carefully hid the anger that boiled inside him at Luz's casual mention of the bullying she'd endured and put a hand on her shoulder, "You let me or Miles or Jefferson know if they do, okay? Nothing wrong with being unique. No need to just clam up and deal with it on your own, either."

She smiled and nodded.

"Now go on, Miles is almost done and I think you might have missed a few spots in your quest to cover the entire wall."

She laughed and darted off.

He grinned and watched them work, glad he could help them destress a bit. Kids had too much to deal with.

Later, as they turned to leave, he couldn't help the burst of pride as he looked at Miles' piece, even if the kid stopping to take a photo of it made Aaron scoff like the old man he was, turning to walk away. He turned back just as fast as Miles let out a little yelp, which let him catch sight of the large spider now sitting in the middle of Luz's face.

She went cross-eyed and there was a beat before she screamed and started swiping furiously at her nose, "GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFOWITBITME!"

Aaron tried to resist, he really did, but the sight set off a fit of laughter that nearly made him collapse. As it was, he had to brace himself against the wall as Miles calmed his friend down.

* * *

Rio sighed as she sipped at the awful sludge the hospital swore up and down was coffee, trying desperately to stay awake as she faced down the other half of the double she was currently working. There was a grunt and she felt someone collapse onto the couch next to her.

"Sometimes I wish I'd never moved here, there's too many people running around causing injuries and property damage in this city," Camila Noceda complained, pulling from her own cup of bottom shelf caffeine.

"Tell me about it, you'd think with an extra hero around things would get a little quieter, but..." Rio trailed off, sharing a knowing look with her friend when discussing New York's latest Spider-Duo.

Camila glanced around, making sure no one was in earshot before whispering, "Buuuut, we know our kids better than that."

Rio sighed and shook her head, "I still can't believe neither one of them has broken down and told us yet."

"They'll come to us in time. Well, Miles will come to you, at least, I don't think Luz will ever share anything with me again," Camila tried very hard to hide how pained her voice was, but it would be apparent to anyone, let alone her best friend and fellow mother.

"Hey, you two had a rough patch but she still loves you and you love her, things will work out." She wrapped an arm across Camila's shoulders, squeezing the other woman to her side in a show of support.

"I just really regret ever listening to all the people who told me that she was the problem. Every teenager could use a bit more patience and common sense, but trying to stifle her creativity? Trying to make her someone she wasn't? I should never have even entertained the idea."

"You're a single mother who was at the end of her rope, Camila, give yourself some credit. Those people are the ones who took advantage of _you_."

Camila sighed but didn't say anything else. Rio tightened her hold and fought down her own frustration, mostly with the principal of the last school Miles and Luz had gone to. She knew public schools were underfunded but recommending some kind of disciplinary summer camp was over the line. She was just glad she and Jefferson had been around to talk the other woman out of it. Luz sometimes felt as much like her daughter as she was sure Miles felt like Camila's son, and the idea of any of the girl's uniqueness being snuffed out made her heart hurt.

**_"Breaking news, folks, New York's newest costumed heroes are currently facing off with the high-flying Vulture in Midtown. Police and emergency services are on the scene and it is being recommended anyone with plans that takes them near the area stay home. Anyone in the affected area is being asked to stay indoors or seek shelter immediately. Let's go live to the scene now."_**

Both women felt their stress and worry spike, looking up at the TV to see the intimidating sight of the Vulture swooping through the narrow canyons of the city, razor-sharp green wings spread wide as a pair of slender figures barely kept up, one in black and red, the other in purple and white. Rio felt Camila grip her hand hard and held on just as tight.

"I'm proud of her, but it never gets any easier."

"I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

Luz let out a loud cry of happiness, curling into a double backflip before flicking her wrist, snagging the corner of a building with a line of webbing and rocketing around the turn. Having superpowers was amazing. It wasn't magic, sure, but was close enough, and it gave her a way to help people. Sure, getting them had been the worst night of her life and the world had nearly ended, but she tried to look on the bright side. She and Miles had made a ton of new friends and everyone who mattered in New York had welcomed their new protectors with open arms.

Speaking of, she heard a group of kids on the street below calling for her and smiled beneath her mask, turning her latest swing towards the building they were in front of and landing standing sideways, waving towards the excitable bunch with both arms. She motioned for them to clear her a space and they formed a circle, going quiet with anticipation. She bent her legs and sprang upwards, flipping upside down at the apex and doing a slow twirl as she fell towards the ground, flipping once more just above the ground and landing in a low crouch before springing back to her full height.

The kids, first or second graders now that she was getting a closer look at them, all cheered loudly and a few immediately shoved backpacks or folders at her. She laughed and talked with them for a bit, signing autographs and answering questions about her powers. She even let one of the braver young boys dangle from her arm like it was a monkey bar.

"Hey! Get back here you little thief!" a voice cried out down the block and Luz looked up to see some kind of small figure carrying a large sack bolting down the street as the owner of a convenience store barreled through pedestrians on the sidewalk, face turning red with rage.

"Sorry, kids, duty calls!" She motioned the little ones back before launching herself towards the wall, running sideways along it for a stretch before leaping off and swinging after the pint-sized pilferer. It was difficult to keep an eye on the tiny figure while tracking her swing pattern, but she and Miles occasionally played mid-air tag to practice this very skill, so she was able to see the tail-end of the bag as it darted in between two buildings. She banked down the alley and furrowed her brow in confusion as it spilled out into a little empty lot surrounded by buildings on all sides.

_Huh? Man, this city is so weird. I love it!_ She smiled at the thought, once again barely catching sight of her target darting through the open door of the decrepit cabin nestled in the lot. Light spilled from the door, in stark contrast to the dark windows and Luz just rolled her eyes, _Case in point, magic cabin._

She hit the porch of the cabin and tumbled into a roll through the door, popping up into a combat crouch once she cleared the threshold. A mite excessive, but she'd been lured into ambushes before. Her spider-sense was calm, so she took a deep breath and looked around. Instead of a foyer or living room, she was inside what seemed like a closet, piled almost to the ceiling with all kinds of junk. She reached into one at random and pulled out some kind of hybrid toy monstrosity and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, this is a bit stranger than normal..." she deadpanned, only to turn around in alarm when her spider-sense went crazy. Unfortunately, it was just in time to watch the door slam shut behind her. "Aw, crap. What have you stumbled into this time, Spider-Girl?" she muttered to herself, trying not to focus too hard on the unnerving, unblinking eye set into the door. _Wait, no, it did just blink. Creeeeepy._

There was a commotion out past the heaps of junk and she peeked through the opening of what she could now see was a tent. A tall woman with a truly impressive amount of dark grey hair was loudly calling to passers by, trying to entice them into purchasing some of the unending supply of useless items on display.

Her jaw dropped as she looked around, though, staring at the truly alien forms of the woman's would-be customers. Her spider-sense was back now, too, but not the sharp spike of immediate danger, just the dull throb at the base of her skull, telling her that there was potential danger all around.

_Where the heck did that door lead?_

* * *

Amity was floating on a cloud of pure joy as she laid in bed post-Grom. She clutched the crystal-adorned tiara to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart as she strove to commit every detail of her and Luz's literally magical dance in the moonlight to memory. The brilliance of her smile, the way her eyes shimmered in the light of their joint magic, their noses just barely brushing as they pulled each other close... It was all she could do to contain a decidedly un-Blightlike girlish squeal. She knew that tomorrow she would still be a girl crushing on a hopelessly obvious, adorable dork, but for now she just reveled in the weightless, giddy feeling.

_tap tap tap_

Or she would have if someone wasn't knocking on her window. She released a sigh, knowing it was probably one of the twins playing some kind of stupid prank on her. Still, knowing Luz and her penchant for trouble, it could just as easily be the Owl Lady come to tell her Luz had broken into the Conformatorium or something equally crazy. So, reluctantly, she laid the tiara down on her desk and walked over to her window. Throwing it open with a scowl, she glared out and stumbled backward as she was met with a pair of white, teardrop-shaped eyes peering back at her.

"Well, heya Amity!" the costumed person whispered excitedly as she _crawled_ up the side of the house, perching in Amity's window, the lines of the mask concealing her face making the grin beneath very apparent. "Mind if I come in?"

"Wait, I know you, you're that ridiculous person running around messing with the Emperor's Coven."

"Guilty as charged, though, I'd prefer people talk about the people I rescue from them."

"Why would anyone need rescuing from the Emperor?" there was a touch of defensiveness in Amity's tone, but just as much actual confusion. Just because she wanted to join someday didn't mean she was exactly privy to the inner workings of the institution.

"Counter question: Do you know what Eda's _actual_ crimes are? I don't mean the stealing or the scams or the assault. The actual thing she's done to make her the most wanted witch on the Boiling Isles?"

"Um," Amity racked her brain, she'd seen the Owl Lady's poster earlier that very day, but it hadn't had any details printed, or Eda had cut them off so it looked better on her wall, "to be perfectly honest, no."

"She refused to join a coven."

"That's it? I expected it to be something truly awful."

"It is to the Emperor. I've been dealing with people like him my whole life, if you don't match their view of the world, then you don't belong in it at all. Anyway, we can talk about all the boring philosophical stuff later, that's not why I'm here."

"And why _are_ you here?"

"Well, Grom was so much fun, I wanted another dance," she replied unexpectedly, whipping off her mask to reveal the uncertain but smiling face of Luz Noceda.

"Luz!?"

"Surprise?" She flung her arms out to the side, doing, what had she called them, jazz hands? "Second most wanted person on the Boiling Isles and best Grom date ever."

Thinking over what she knew of the vigilante and examining the dark violet bodysuit lined with white spider web patterns she stood across from Amity in, it seemed obvious in hindsight. Luz wasn't exactly a subtle person.

"Well, I can honestly say this isn't what I was expecting before I went to bed tonight."

"Ha, yeah, kinda throwing you a curveball here, huh?"

"A what?"

"It's a human sports thing, but never mind that. I came here for a reason and we've gotten so off-track we're practically in Jersey."

"Let me guess, human thing?"

"It'd be like trying to go to school and ending up in the Knee."

Amity nodded, "Got it. So, to what do I owe this unorthodox visit?"

Luz moved forward and took Amity's hands in hers, igniting a furious blush, "Like I said, I really wanted another dance. I hope you like spiders as much as you like otters."

Amity stuttered for a second, "S-sure, we don't have any music or anything, though."

"Didn't stop us from tangoing Grometheus into a very pretty tree."

Amity giggled, still riding high of the memory even through her embarrassment, "Yeah, we were pretty great."

Luz pulled her close and started swaying them slowly to some imaginary beat, "My life's changed a lot since I first put on this costume, you know?"

Blinking at the non-sequitur but too enamored with their current situation, Amity simply met Luz's eyes and waited for her to continue.

"Back home me and my brother protect the people as best we can. Using our powers for good. We weren't the first though, there was a man before us who did it all alone. The night Miles and I got our powers, he, he," Luz's eyes began to glisten with unshed tears, and Amity pulled her into a hug. The costumed girl took a deep breath, "He died. Right in front of us."

Amity gasped, "I'm sorry, that must have been...horrible."

"Yeah, that's the form that Grom took first, that hulking dude in black. That's the man who killed him. Miles and I fought him later with the world literally falling apart all around us, and we managed to win, but sometimes I have nightmares where Miles isn't there. Or we aren't fast enough."

Amity nodded, it made sense now why Luz had run.

"I think about it a lot. I try not to, but it's always there. The form he took later, though, that was my Mom."

Amity shot her a questioning look.

"I'm not scared of her, I'm scared...I'm scared I'll never get back home."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the portal I stumbled through to get here still isn't working and, we haven't been able to hunt down any leads on another one."

"I'm sorry, Luz. I can't even imagine."

"It's a lot, but then again, I've been dumping a lot on you this whole time and you haven't shoved me out the window yet."

"There's still time."

"Noted," Luz grinned. "Anyway, this is all a long-winded way of saying what I should have said out there after we beat it. Thank you."

"Why?"

"Because, you jumped in when you didn't have to and helped me face that fear, even at the cost of facing your own. I may not be going home anytime soon, and that thought scares me, but I'm not alone here. I've got people willing to help and to fight for me and it means a lot."

Luz pulled her into a hug, then, holding her tight, and Amity's face lit up like a tomato even as she positively melted into the warmth of the human. It took her a second to re-solidify her brain from the puddle of goop Luz had turned it into, but Amity eventually managed to reciprocate, pulling them even closer together and burying her face in the crook of Luz's neck. They stayed like that for a while, just living in the moment, letting their affection for one another be known.

Soon, though, Luz pulled back enough to look Amity in the eye again and the shorter girl felt her pulse race at the intensity of that stare, filled with determination.

Luz took a deep breath and seemed to be psyching herself up for something. "Ok, you can do this, you can do this," she murmured quietly, words garbled and barely more than loosely connected noises.

"Luz?"

"Okay, so, I may have chickened out back there," Luz let out a self-deprecating scoff. "I can lift a griffin over my head, but I couldn't even ask a pretty girl to Grom. Pathetic, right?"

Amity's brain refused to accept the implications and instead, she started sputtering again.

"Truth is, I didn't want to take you to Grom as a friend. I wanted you to be my date and completely lost my spine when you pulled out that note."

Amity started laughing, not loud or anything, just quiet little giggles that were _juuuust_ on the safe side of crazy. It took a minute of Luz's mildly panicked staring for her to calm down a bit, "That note was for you, dummy."

Luz's mouth formed a perfectly round "o" as her eyes unfocused, obviously taking her turn with the brain mush. She shook her head after a moment, eyes lighting up and smile so wide it was blinding, "You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Wooohooooo!" Luz let out a little cry, hoisting Amity off the ground, pulling her in for another tight hug as she spun them around.

"Luz, put me down!" Amity cried out through her giggles, actually quite enjoying the brief moment of weightlessness.

Luz froze suddenly, going stiff. Without warning, she tossed Amity onto the bed and leapt backwards, landing flat against the wall over her door and sticking to the surface. It was a mildly bizarre picture, but one that made sense when her door opened and her father's stern form appeared silhouetted against the hall light.

"I thought I heard a noise. You're supposed to be asleep, young lady."

"Apologies, Father."

He nodded, taking a look around her room, before appearing satisfied and closing the door behind him. Amity let out a breath she hadn't even been aware of _taking_ , much less holding and collapsed against her mattress, only to nearly scream as Luz was now clinging just over her bed, face-to-face with Amity. The other girl chuckled and, feeling bold, planted a little kiss on Amity's nose. "That sure was close."

"You are the _worst_ ," Amity bit out, blushing all the way to the tips of her ears and turning away from Luz.

"I think you meant to say best, but I won't hold it against you."

Amity turned back to pin her with another glare, but Luz was already gone. She sat up and saw her near the window, pulling her mask back on. "Sooooo, I should probably go," she said, a smile in her voice as she balanced on the sill with one foot, hooking a thumb over her shoulder.

"Probably the safe option," Amity replied, clearly unhappy with the situation.

"Wanna take the fun option then?"

"And that is?"

"Well, that would be you trusting me and me taking you to someplace with a great view."

Amity walked over as Luz dropped in front of her.

"Sounds perfect."

Luz wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned under the mask. "Try not to scream," she warned before coiling her legs and propelling them both straight out the window.

Amity didn't scream, but she did tighten her hold on the other girl painfully and grit out, "I _hate_ you."

Amity could feel Luz's chest vibrate with her laugh and relaxed a bit. Trusting Luz was easier that it maybe should have been, but she'd never felt safer as they whipped through the forest separating her home from town.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something involving Eda, because I adore her, but the idea of writing for her is somewhat intimidating, I'll freely admit. Anyway, here's some more ideas I had that I didn't have whole scenes for:
> 
> -Luz and Miles visit Aaron and Peter's graves regularly to talk through their problems.  
> -At some point it was cold enough that Luz wore a hoodie over her costume like Miles sometimes does and forgot about the Bi Pride button on it. A reporter asks her about it and she has a sweet moment where she reveals that, yes, she's been bullied in the past for being different, but she's proud of who she is and refuses to be ashamed of herself. Camila watches and cries.  
> -Eda's portal to the human realm breaks earlier in the season, but Belos still wants it, so they still come to blows. Unbeknownst to Belos, though, the Spider-crew have managed to find a way to Luz through the multi-verse. So, she has backup for the confrontation in the form of Gwen and Noir.  
> -Noir haaaaaaates Belos, his Coven, and the Coven system in general, reminds him too much of the segregation and fascism back home. He also gets along with Eda great and initially despises Lillith almost more than Belos because she betrayed her sister.  
> -Gwen and Amity become fast friends. She teaches Amity how to play the drums using a kit made of Eda's junk.  
> -The idea of the multi-verse breaks poor Gus's brain when they try to explain it to him, not 'cause he's dumb or anything, but because he now knows that there are so many more and different human things to ask about and he kinda loses the plot for a bit.


End file.
